


Love me (like you do)

by curiouscat99



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, did i fluff?, fakenut, faker x peanut, i finally wrote a fluff, peaker, with a special participation of makta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Sanghyeok is jealous...but with who?!





	Love me (like you do)

“I miss Makta.”

 

Sanghyeok’s eyes widened and he stopped reading in an instant. He was laying on his bed comfortably while reading his new book when Wangho entered. He barely noticed the small jungler presence due to the fact that he was so used to it. Wangho’s presence did not bother him at all unlike the others’.

 

The SKT midlaner shoot him a puzzling look, giving him his full attention.

 

“Who?” Sang hyeok asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Makta.” Wangho sat beside him.

 

Sanghyeok noticed him fumbling a cat bag tag while pouting. Wangho looked so sad as he reminisced his time with Makta. The gray cat looked familiar to Sanghyeok but he cannot remember where did he saw it.

 

“Our cat when I was in ROX tigers.”

 

“Oh.” Sang hyeok sighed in relief. “The cat with you on that picture in the internet?”

 

“You saw it?!” It was Wangho’s turn to be surprised.

 

“Of course.”

 

“It was an old picture!”

 

“And so?”

 

“When did you saw it?”

 

Sanghyeok froze realizing he was caught off guard.

 

“Forget it.” he then shifted his attention to the book he was holding in an attempt to end the topic.

 

His room was soon filled with Wangho’s laughter. The idea that Sanghyeok searched him on google was the only thing he can think of why the midlaner knows about him and Makta. Sanghyeok was never on social networking sites that much. He has a facebook account yet he rarely open it. He doesn’t have a twitter account unlike most of the pro gamers. Wangho teased him causing Sanghyeok to bury his face on the book.

 

“You like me back then?” Wangho asked sheepishly, Sanghyeok only glanced with unreadable face, fighting his own embarrassment.

 

“It was an accident.”

 

Wangho sneered. “What were you searching at that time? I thought you’re only googling things that interests you. Did I caught your interest?”

 

Sanghyeok fluttered his eyes open at Wangho’s words. Who would have thought that his lover have this side of pushing him on his limits? But instead of heightening his guard even more, Sanghyeok gave in. He smirked and closed the book putting it over a small table and turn his attention fully to Wangho. He reached for his face and gently put a hand on the jungler’s cheeks.

 

“I wouldn’t have you if you didn’t, Han Wang Ho.” he whispered.

 

Wangho blinked cutely, the one which made Sanghyeok wanted to pull him for an embrace and do _things_. He said those words with a tempting tone. Irresistible. Intoxicating.

 

“That’s funny.”

 

To his surprise, Wangho only chuckled and turn his attention back to the cat bag tag, continuously fumbling it with his fingers. Sanghyeok raised an eyebrow. Oh, how dare his little Wangho to lure him with a tempting question and left him hanging. Just when he was finally ready for a comeback.

 

Well, it looks like Wangho really misses that cat.

 

Suddenly, Wangho’s phone rang. The shorter male flinched as he pulls out the phone from his pocket. Sanghyeok blinked, wondering who could be it.

 

“Ah, Kyungho-hyung~!”

 

Wangho glanced at Sanghyeok and could’ve sworn he saw his eyebrow twitched after he mentioned Kyungho’s name. The Unkillable demon king was indeed the possessive type. It was not that they constantly fight over it but Wangho was aware of the fact that Sanghyeok only show his true feelings by actions and not in words. Wangho can’t deny the fact that he sometimes worries about it. Most of the times he doesn’t know what Sanghyeok truly feels although he can only guess but really, being true to the one you love wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

How he wish Sanghyeok would be more open about his feelings.

 

After a brief conversation with Kyungho, Wangho smiled sheepishly. Sanghyeok has already got an idea why.

 

“Can I go with them?”

 

 _Them,_ he meant Kyungho and the rest of the former ROX tigers. All of them were busy practicing most of the times and they doesn’t really have that much of a time for a get-together. Sanghyeok knows that the former ROX tigers are so close. He’s possessive yes, but he’s not selfish. Putting aside his anxiety that one (most likely Kyungho, in his opinion) of Wangho’s hyungs from his former team might flirt with him, Sanghyeok sighed and nodded.

 

The small jungler threw his arms over him, happy that Sanghyeok allowed him. Wangho jumped out of his bed and waved a goodbye.

 

“I’ll be back in the evening!” he said, merrily.

 

“Mhmm,” Sanghyeok picked up the book from earlier and decided to continue reading. “Take care.” He mumbled.

 

Wangho beamed at him one last time  and soon, he was gone.

 

Sanghyeok stared into the the void. The thoughts of losing Wangho will surely hurt him like hell, more than losing in Worlds.

 

-xxx-

 

_He found himself standing amidst a whatever noise or occurrence it was. Junsik and the rest were circling around...Wangho? Sanghyeok rubbed his eyes, didn’t Wangho said he was leaving few moments ago?_

 

_“Sanghyeok-hyung!” But there he is, grinning childishly at him carrying a…_

 

_Oh._

 

_In Wangho’s arms was a grey, fat and round cat sleeping peacefully. His teammates were poking and carefully touching its soft fur. Jaewan even joked about introducing the cat to his pet dog, Winter. But Junsik and Sungu commented that the two will most likely fight given that they were a cat and a dog. Wangho then said that the cat has a dog companion, Pporo._

 

_“Why didn’t you bring the dog then?” Jaewan asked._

 

_“I like cats more than dogs.” Wangho replied._

 

_“So that’s why you hate Winter.” Added by Junsik who was busy poking the cat’s ears._

 

_All the while, Sanghyeok stood there, dumbfounded, as if his presence didn’t matter. Haneul smirked at him and said:_

 

_“Hey Wangho, who do you like more, Sanghyeok-hyung or Makta?”_

 

_It was not a serious question and in fact, everyone including Wangho laughed at it. However, Sanghyeok froze in the spot. The thoughts of losing Wangho on a cat would not just hurt him, it will undoubtedly pentakill him._

 

_“I will not lose over a mere feline.” Sanghyeok announced and everyone fell silent. It wasn’t a shout but his tone was strong as if he’s declaring that they will win a game at all cost. Sanghyeok casually waltzed confidently going to Wangho when suddenly, the cat’s eyes opened. Maybe it was awakened by their noise._

 

_Sanghyeok was about to touch its forehead when.._

 

_“Bring it on, Demon King.”_

 

-xxx-

 

“Hyung...Hyung..” a soft voice called.

 

“WOAAAAAH!”

 

Wangho cursed under his breath as he tumbled backwards when Sanghyeok practically screamed on his face while he was trying to wake him up. Sanghyeok panted heavily with his eyes wider than it’s usual size.

 

“W-Wangho…” he whispered.

 

“What was that? Are you alright?” Wangho asked worriedly, he just returned from a karaoke night with his ROX tigers hyungs and went straight to Sanghyeok’s room only to find him sleeping with his book on top of his face.

 

“Are you al--” he was cut off when the older male pulled him for a tight embrace. Wangho was confused, what just gotten into his boyfriend while he was away?!

 

“Wangho, please tell me I’m not going to lose you over a talking cat.”

 

“Sanghyeok?!”

 

It took him several seconds to realize that it was a dream - a very weird one. Sanghyeok calmed down and sighed, relieved that he managed to wake up before it turned into a nightmare. No, it was definitely already a nightmare.

Wangho's mind on the other hand was filled with question marks. Just earlier, Sanghyeok keeps on denying that he searched for his pictures on the internet and now, he's clinging to him like a koala and Wangho as the last eucalyptus tree in the world. 

“Hyung,” Wangho looked at the other’s face, their eyes locked in a moment of silence.

 

“Wangho, I..I don’t-” Sanghyeok gulped and looked away. Ah, dammit now he’s getting emotional over a bad dream? Really Sanghyeok?

 

“Tell me.” Wangho insisted. His voice was soothing enough for Sanghyeok to give in.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Sanghyeok said as if he’s going to cry, now Wangho was even more confused. He wanted him to be more open about his feelings but he did not expect it to be this awkward. It was new to him and he can’t believe it was happening. But he was thankful.

 

Wangho smiled and held Sanghyeok’s face with both hands. “You won’t”

 

“Promise?”

 

He fought himself not to laugh, now this hyung and lover of his was acting rather childish.

 

“Yes.” he replied. “Not even if I joined a different team, I promise.”

 

With that, he was reminded that Wangho will transfer to Longzhu gaming soon and will rejoin two of his former ROX tigers hyungs and other gamers that were not that familiar to him.  Another reason for Sanghyeok to get anxious. But after seeing those brown eyes staring madly in love with him, he regained the confidence that whatever happens, their love won’t wane easily.

 

“Wangho,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Love me like you love Makta.”

 

This time, Wangho failed to fight the urge laugh. Sanghyeok was indeed acting strange but nevertheless, it was so cute of him. The jungler pinched the midlaner’s cheeks and before Sanghyeok managed to complain, Wangho placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“More than anyone.” he said in a breathy voice. And though he was smiling Sanghyeok knew that Wangho was dead serious.

 

Sanghyeok was stunned but can’t help but smile. He wondered how much he looked like an idiot, getting jealous in everything when thousands of his fangirls (and fanboys) were just waiting for him with wide, open arms.

 

But it didn’t matter, because his eyes and heart are only for Wangho. 

 

No words were exchanged after that. Just Sanghyeok pulling Wangho, yet again, for another embrace. Until..

 

“Wangho-ya?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Makta can’t talk, right?”

 

And without further asking what in the blazing hell did Sanghyeok mean no matter how weird it was, Wangho answered:

 

“He can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know fam, but I always wanted a jealous Faker xD I know they're kind of OOC here (FOR THE SAKE OF FLUFFING!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
